


His Eyes

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gender of the Reader is left ambiguous for all to enjoy, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just don't feel like you're good enough to have someone like Sage as your boyfriend. Luckily, he's perfectly willing to show you how he feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have been up for way too long and I'm a nervous wreck. Blame (or thank) nerdgasrnz on Tumblr for this, because she's the one who made the post and put this idea in my head. Sorry for any mistakes I might've missed in proofreading I'll probably come back and fix them later. Have fun and stay safe. =u=/

Tall, dark, and handsome. When you think about Sage Ayana, those are the first words that that come to mind. Of course, after that, a lot of other things come to mind. Like how tall he is, and how he never seems to want to wear a shirt, how kind and gentle he is, his tattoos, the way he kind of reminds you of an owl sometimes, and those _eyes._ Oh, dear dust those eyes.

Beside him, you can’t help but feel underwhelming a lot of times. It’s a while before you were able to work up the courage to express this feeling of inadequacy, but was definitely worth it. He hadn’t reacted much at first, other than to reassure you that you were more than simply ‘good enough’ for him to want to be with you. He must have seen you weren’t that confident in his words, however, judging by what he decided to do this weekend.

It starts with him gently waking you, your team already out of the dorm. He wraps you in his arms, lifting you into his lap easily and nearly making you fall back asleep from the sheer warmth and comfort alone. He makes sure you’re awake, though, with a kiss to the back of your neck and some very firm hands on your hips.

“Rise and shine, my love. Did you sleep well?” he asks you. You turn in his arms so that you can look at him, informing him that you did indeed sleep as well as you usually do. He smiled and gently kisses you. “Good. As beautiful as you are resting, I’d very much like to spend this day with you awake.”

You laugh softly and ask what the occasion is. It isn’t an anniversary or holiday, as far as you can remember, but the words just make him laugh in return. “I didn’t think I needed some special occasion to show you how much I love you.”

You aren’t oblivious, though, even though the sleepy haze you’re still working out of. He’s doing this because of the insecurities you expressed earlier, and he smiles sheepishly when you point it out. He always looked so cute when he was embarrassed. “Yes, you caught me. I wanted to show you that you were wrong about what you said. So… I want to spend the day, just the two of us. Unless you want to do something else?”

It doesn’t take much consideration for you to take the offer, kissing him once again. He smiles into the kiss and wastes no time in wrapping his arms around you and pulling you as close as he can. There’s no rush, no need to take things further right away. You have the entire day to yourselves- no doubt he arranged something with your team to keep them out of the dorm- and no real worries for the weekend.

Slowly, his hands wander, tugging up your shirt in a silent question. After a moment’s debate you let him pull it off and toss it to the side. His broad, calloused hands explore your body, making you shiver and press closer to his broad chest. He chuckles and kisses your cheek while his hands finally slip under your waistband, resting on your hips once more. The feeling of heated skin on skin sends shivers up your spine. Sage takes notice and brings a hand up to rub your back. “Cold?”

The question nearly makes you laugh out loud. As if you could be anything but warm in this situation. The places he touches just feel like they’re on _fire_ from the sensation. Still, you assure him that you’re fine. He smiles and kisses you again. “You’re beautiful. You know that, right?”

Of course you knew. It’s hard not to believe it when Sage makes you feel like you’re the only person in the world who matters at this very moment. He always knows how to make you feel special, how to make you feel important. It was just one of the reasons you loved him. You can’t help but wonder how you got so lucky, to have someone who called you beautiful no matter how terrible you looked or felt, to be with someone who laughed at your jokes even when they were just terrible, awful puns. To have someone who looked at you like you were something amazing, something truly special.

You supposed it was the reason you liked his eyes so much. Because when he looked at you that way, the way he’s looking at you right now… You feel loved, more than anything or anyone in the world.


End file.
